wei_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Player Characters/Asif
Asif Zarif is an Elf of the Seventh Circle, hailing from the Eastern Middle in Arcadia. His current whereabouts are unknown. Description Asif is a tall, dark-skinned elf, and sticks out like a sore thumb on the streets of any city in Wei. For this reason, and because of a natural aversion to bright light, Asif wears a hooded robe at all times. Given his origin in the Eastern Middle, he does not suffer any ill effects from the warmth of an additional layer. Having received extensive training in its use, Asif can weild a dao or a scimitar to terrifying effect. His combat style is heavily reliant on motion, and could be described by many as a 'battle dance'. Unbeknownst to all but his closest companions, Asif is actually a magus, trained in the use of both spell and blade - his particular combat style is an ancient elven tradition known as a 'spell dance'. Pre-Campaign History 33 years ago, Age 0: Born 23 years ago, Age 10: Asif began experimenting with magic as a child, particularly electricity 18 years ago, Age 15: Sought martial training with the Iron Battalion for five years, serving out his mandatory service and picking up scimitar training 15 years ago, Age 18: Studied with Master Pierre for three years 12 years ago, Age 21: Settled in Talisman City, began seeing Hayah, a Weian woman 11 years ago, Age 22: Married Hayah 10 years ago, Age 23: Hayah died giving birth to a daughter, Na'imah 6 years ago, Age 27: Asif smuggled Na'imah out of the country 5 years ago, Age 28: Ji'Jue Fan killed Na'imah, returns to Wei At this point, Asif swore revenge on his daughter's killer, and began moving between Wei and Arcadia to seek training in both swordsmanship and magic. 6 months ago: Encountered Fenel, Takeshi Tori and character when re-entering Wei Campaign History - Asif, Fenel, Takeshi and Character ventured into Huozao Li and encountered ashen undead creatures. After attacking the creatures due to a misunderstanding about the their intentions, the adventurers left - though not before being scared off by a tall spectre, and obtaining a Quai-Lo republic coin. - After parting ways with his companions for a time, Asif reunited with Fenel while traveling to The Great Library. During this journey Asif briefly employed character as a mercenary, battled several Factions/Bar'Khul, and began an ongoing acquaintanceship with Ping and Ling. - At the Great Library, Asif discovered the name of his daughter's assassin - Ji'Jue Fan. - After parting ways with his temporary mercenary, Asif and the rest of his companions travelled to Bu'Mao with a caravan, eventually being hired to protect one particular merchant and his wares. Along the way they were attacked by Bar'Khul on horseback, and nearly rode to exhaustion at the order of their merchant employer - Asif's companions (and certainly their horses) would likely have died, were it not for his ability to restore them using 'Elvish Prayers'. Ling began to suspect that Asif had magical abilities. - In Bu'Mao, the Yellow King requested that the group attack a Bar'Khul encampment on the shore. Before the assault, Asif admitted to Ping that he had magical abilities. During the battle Asif slew several Bar'Khul Warlords with his trusty Shocking Grasp, but was crippled during the battle, which had grown to include an angel. He was picked up by Fenel, who rode away from the fight. Being chased by Bar'Khul, Asif slew one with a spell before falling unconscious, implicitly trusting Fenel with his illegal magical abilities. - After recovering in Bu'Mao, Asif purchased a +1 Dao from Uncle Chen, unaware of its true powers. - Cao Bei asked Asif and his companions to retrieve the Dagger of Old Kings. They did so, after defeating 4 guardians, but were halted by the same spectre from Huozao Li. Despite Asif's protests, Ping handed the dagger over to the spectre under threat of bodily harm. - Returning to Bu'Mao, Asif discovered the true nature of his Dao - it was actually the Wind of the Sands, and ancient bandit weapon. He completed its least ritual, involving stoking a furnace for 24 hours, but the magic involved blew the furnace apart, and damaged numerous stalls in the bazaar. - Immediately after (and unrelated to) the bazaar debacle, Ping was given sword training for three months at the Yellow King's request. In the meanwhile, Asif briefly assisted Fenel and Ling as a vigilante team before settling in the library to familiarize himself with the history of Wei and seek out information about his daughter's killer. - The current group was asked by Cao Bei to retrieve the Heart of the Desert. They arrived at a dilapidated ship in the north, and were kidnapped by Bar'Khul angels. After slaying a Bar'Khul priest and retrieving the heart, they fell into a cave system below, only to be accosted by Wei army soldiers upon leaving. After a fierce battle in which Asif discovered one of the powers of the Wind of the Sands, he was last seen diving into the ocean while the other adventurers were captured. It is unknown, even to his companions, if he survived. If he did, he could most likely be found at the Zhudao Lighthouse. - Returned the Heart of the Desert to the Yellow King, broke into Yongsang prison and saved the party. - Then everyone broke back in and lost all their stuff, including the Desert Wind. Sassy Asif unlocked! - Meeting Meisai, misadventure with the Golden Lute. The Desert Wind returned to Asif. It was inside him all along? - Ping promoted to General, Asif overhears discussion about hunting down Ji'Jue Fan, volunteers to do it. Unknown: Asif and his companions broke into and out of the Dragon Monastery.